Home
by bcsm
Summary: Post Watershed one-shot - Possible Season 6 premier. Beckett figures out her future. Story focuses on Castle and Beckett and what has transpired since the the swing set scene. Reviews welcome.


**HOME** Post Watershed - Possible Season 6 premier.

Kate slipped her key card into the her hotel room door and stepped into the room that had been her home for the past three months. She sighed. Boy was she tired of this room, with it's boring furnishings and drab colors. She missed the vibrancy of the loft. She missed sleeping under the watchful eye of the giant elephant photo that hung on the wall in Castle's bedroom. She had loved elephants her whole life. She even collected them and had kept some on her desk at the 12th. She remembered the first time she had been in Castle's bedroom and seen that photo. How was it even possible that he had an almost life size photo of an elephant on his wall, she had thought. What were the odds? It had given her goose bumps at the time. So yes, she missed everything about the loft, everything about NYC. She missed the 12th and everyone there. She he missed her Dad, but most of all she missed Castle.

She had made the decision to turn down the the task force position that fateful day when they met at their swings, yet here she was in DC, feeling homesick. Castle had been right of course, when he had suggested that she should find out if she could accept the job on a trial basis.

"If you don't at least try it Kate, you will always wonder if you made the right choice." He had said, "If you end up loving it, then we will figure out a way to make our relationship work with your new career. On the other hand, if after the trial is over, you decide that the job isn't for you, then you can resume your old job with no regrets, no what ifs."

She had agreed with him at the time. If she hadn't arranged to try the task force on a trial basis, there might have been a small part of her that would have always wondered if she had made a mistake by turning it down. So while she didn't regret giving DC a try, things had become clearer and clearer in her mind with each passing week.

So here she was about to wrap up her first federal case, about to end her trial run on the task force, about to choose the life she wanted. She changed out of her clothes and undid the clasp on the chain that hung around her neck. She was very used to wearing a ring around her neck. She had worn her mother's ring every day for fourteen years. It was only after she and castle had gotten together and she had made some sort of piece with her mother's murder, that she had decided she didn't need to wear her mother's ring everyday. Now a little over a year later, a different ring hung around her neck, Castle's ring. She had told him that she would wear his ring around her neck until they sorted through a few things, at which point she promised, it would move from around her neck to her left ring finger. It really was a beautiful ring she thought, as she held it in her hand. She couldn't have picked out a more perfect ring herself. Castle knew her so well. He knew that even though he could afford one, she wouldn't want a giant, ostentatious ring. That wasn't her style. She smiled at the thought of him looking at rings and finally picking out this one, perfect size, perfect design. She laid the ring and chain on the bedside table and then climbed into bed, exhausted, but determined to wrap up her case by the end of the day tomorrow.

Castle rubbed his eyes. He could tell he slept late by the amount of light that was streaming into the room. Who was he kidding, he had slept late every morning this week. To be honest he was pretty sick of it.

"It will be fine. I will just use the few months that you are in DC to finish my book." That's what he had told her. The truth of it was, that without her there, he felt completely uninspired. He lumbered out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Richard or should I say good afternoon," said Martha sarcastically.

"It's not the afternoon yet, mother." Castle replied "What are you even still doing here? I thought you were heading out to the Hamptons first thing this morning?"

"Yes yes, I am about to leave darling, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I have to admit I'm getting a little worried about you. When was the last time you showered and shaved?" Martha asked with concern in her voice.

"Really Mother, it hasn't been that long." Castle replied, rubbing what must have been at least a good six days worth of growth on his chin.

"I am going to visit Kate in DC this weekend, so I promise I will be cleaned up soon."

"Speaking of Katherine, any chance you two plan on discussing your future this weekend? Her trial run in DC must be coming to an end soon. Has she giving you any indication about what she is feeling with regard to the job or with regard to actually excepting your proposal for that matter?" Martha asked inquisitively.

Castle scowled at his mother,

"As I have told you time and time again, we are completely committed to each other. We're both in it for the long hall." Castle replied. "I am not going to pressure her about making a decision about her career or our engagement. It will all happen when it is supposed to happen. Now please do me a favor, stop worrying about me and go enjoy your your time in the Hamptons. I beg of you!"

"OK, OK I'm going." Martha respond "I won't bother you anymore. Give Katherine my best when you see her." She headed for the door. Before opening it she turned back around "Richard, I only nag because I care." she added.

"I know mother." said Castle "I love you too. Now please, go and have a good time with your friends."

Castle sat at his desk, sipping his coffee and stared at his computer screen. The thought of trying to write exhausted him, which was pathetic he thought, because he had just slept for 11 hours. The sound of his phone ringing startled him briefly. He looked at it, hoping it wasn't his publisher checking up on him. 12th precinct it said. 12th precinct, thought Castle, that's a surprise. He picked up his phone.

"Castle here." he answered

"Hey Castle, what's been going on bro?" Esposito asked

"Detective Esposito to what do I owe the honor?" Castle replied

"Well, to be honest, Ryan and I are working on this really bizarre case, a case that is right up your alley by the way, and we have hit brick wall. We thought maybe a fresh set of eyes, especially yours, might help. Any interest in coming in and consulting with us for a day or two?" Esposito asked

"Awe you guys miss me. I'm touched." Castle joked

"Don't even flatter yourself Castle." Esposito replied. "It's not you we miss, it's your incredibly warped brain. So what do you say, want to play detective again?"

"Absolutely!" said Castle, " You couldn't have called at a better time. Truth be told, I've been going a little stir crazy lately. This has been worse then when I broke my kneecap. Playing detective is just the sort of distraction I need. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Great man" said Esposito "For real, it will be good to see you."

"It will be good to see you guys too" Castle replied.

He jumped up feeling more energetic then he had in weeks and headed for the shower .

Beckett had gotten up early, even earlier than usual. She knew that in order to wrap up her case by the end of the day, she had to get through the mountain of paperwork that was waiting for her. She had arrived at her desk by 7:30AM and had dug right in. She was making really good progress, until the grumblings in her stomach finally forced her to take a break at about 2PM. She grabbed a sandwich and a water from a food vendor in the lobby of the building she worked in and went outside to a little park that she often ate lunch in. It always felt good to get a little fresh air. She sat down on a bench and ate half her sandwich then decided to give Castle a call.

Castle had been at the 12th for about an hour. It was great to see the boys. Even Gates seemed alright with him being there, if not actually happy to see him. They all asked about how Beckett was doing. He filled them in and then Ryan and Esposito got him up to speed on the case they were working. He was going over some of the files they gave him, when his phone rang.

"Kate hi" answered Castle

"Hey" said Beckett "How are you today? Have you gotten out of your pjs yet?"

"Yes, actually I have." answered Castle "In fact, you are not going to believe where I am sitting right now!"

"Where?" asked Beckett

"At your old desk." said Castle with a grin on his face.

"What old desk?" She asked

"Your old desk at the 12th. I'm at the precinct right now." Castle replied.

"Really" said Beckett "You weren't arrested where you?" she joked

"Ha ha very funny." said Castle " No, in fact Esposito called me this morning. He and Ryan are stumped on this strange case they are working and they thought maybe I might be able to help. So here I am sitting at your old desk and going though the evidence they have so far. It kind of feels like I never left, except now I am sitting in your chair instead of mine. I have to say it's rather nice to be sitting facing the desk for a change."

Beckett smiled at the thought of him at her desk.

"Wow" she said "This is the happiest you have sounded in weeks."

"I have to admit, It feels really good to be here." Castle replied "Of course, it would be even better if you were here with me. I would even be willing to give you back your chair." Castle waited for her to respond and when he heard nothing he asked,

"How are you doing today? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Beckett said unconvincingly "Though I would love to be there with you right now." She was about to tell Castle that she might actually be able to wrap up her case today and that he might not have to come down to DC this weekend after all, when she heard Ryan's voice in the background.

"Hey Castle, uniforms just brought in a guy they found snooping around the crime scene. You want to sit in on the interrogation?"

"Yea you bet." she heard Castle reply. He then said to her,

"Kate, I hate to do this, but would it alright if we finish this conversation later? Ryan just asked if I wanted to sit in on an interrogation and…."

"I heard." Beckett interrupted him "It's fine, we can talk later. I have to get back to work myself" She paused for a second, "Tell the boys I say hello, Ok."

"I will" said Castle "I'll call you later." Then he added "I love you!"

"Love you too." Beckett replied

As she pushed end on her phone an intense feeling of longing washed over her. She wanted nothing more then to be there with Castle and the boys, heading into her interrogation room. She stood up determined to finish her paperwork as soon as humanly possible. Just a few more hours left she thought and then she would finally be done. Then she could go home.

Beckett walked into the director of the task force's office five hours later and handed in her final report. He told her that they appreciated her hard work and dedication on this case and hoped that she would decide to accept a permanent position on the task force. She thanked him for the opportunity and for the the experience, but said that she had already made up her mind and respectfully she had to turn down the offer. When he tried to convince her she was making a mistake, she simply said that this was not the path she wanted to take at this point in her life. While she was speaking to him all she could think of was the fact that she had put her happiness on the back burner for most, if not all of her adult life and she didn't want to do that anymore, not even for another minute.

As she walked out of the directors office she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. What time was it she wondered? She looked at her watch. If she hurried she just might be able to pack up all of her things, check out of her hotel and catch the last shuttle to New York.

Castle got home at around 10PM. He felt good. He had come up with some interesting theories today and as a result Ryan and Esposito had a new lead. As he was leaving the precinct, Alexis had called to see if he wanted to grab a bite to eat with her, which of course he did. It always made him happy when she initiated a little father daughter bonding time. The only thing that would have made this day better would have been Kate's presence. He grabbed his phone. Time to call her, he thought, I'm sure she is back in her hotel room by now. His call was sent directly to her voicemail. He left a message "Hi it's me, I'm sorry I had to get off the phone earlier, but I'm home now, so call me when you can."

Beckett sat in the back of a taxi as she made her way from the airport to the loft. She couldn't stop grinning. It had been a while since she had felt this much at peace. She had listened to Castle's message when she got off the plane, but had decided not to call him back. She thought it would be more fun to surprise him. After paying the taxi driver and heading upstairs, she stood staring at Castle front door. Should she knock? She knew he wouldn't be expecting her, or should she just use her key? It was pretty late she thought, he could be asleep already. She decided to use her key. All of the lights in the living room and kitchen were off. She made her way to the bedroom. The bedroom door was opened a crack. She peeked in and there was Castle, sound asleep, with the light on and a book about witchcraft lying across his chest. No doubt the case he was helping Ryan and Esposito with was somehow connected to witchcraft or at least Castle thought it was, she mused. She entered the room, took off her jacket and shoes and climbed up onto the bed. He didn't move. She leaned over him and softly kissed his lips. He opened his eyes and sat up a little, startled

"Kate?" he stammered

"Hi" she replied

"How are you here?" he asked in a groggy voice

"I'm home" she said

"For the weekend?" he asked still confused "It's Thursday, isn't it and I thought I was coming to visit you this weekend."

"No, Castle, I'm home for good." She responded

"Wait what….what happened? Did you wrap up your case already? Did you…"

She silenced him with a kiss, a more passionate kiss then the one she had woken him up with. Then she said,

"We will have plenty of time to talk later. Right now, I have other plans for us."

She picked up the book that was resting on his chest and moved it to the bedside table and that's when he saw it, the glint, the sparkle coming from her left hand. He grabbed her hand and stared at it . She was wearing the ring. He looked up at her face. She was smiling down at him with that mesmerizing smile of hers, the one that always makes his heart skip a beat. He smiled back at her and without saying a word, he reached up and took her face in his hands and gently pulled her towards him until their lips met again.

She was right, he thought. They would have plenty of time to talk later. She was home.


End file.
